Love's Sacrifice
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Treize talks to Heero about his relationship with Zechs, not a deathfic despite evidence to the contrary. 1x6, unrequited 13x6. Please R&R.


A/N I though of this sitting on a bus and completely zoned out for about half an hour while I figured out the plot in my head, luckily my friends are used to this kind of thing so they weren't too offended that I completely left the planet for a while.  
  
Summary: Treize talks to Heero about his relationship with Zechs, not a deathfic despite evidence to the contrary. 1x6, unrequited 13x6. Please R&R.  
  
Rating: PGish  
  
Disclaimer: I am more likely to be the lord, master and supreme ruler over the potato people than I am to own Gundam Wing and in case your wondering people I am _not_ the lord, master and supreme ruler over the potato people.  
  
**Love's Sacrifice**  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero's face, darkened by bruises, looked up slowly at the sound of the voice of the man he was beginning to believe he actively hated.  
  
"Khushrenada."  
  
Treize nodded at him before turning towards the guards who had entered the prison cell with him. "You may leave us."  
  
"But Sir..."  
  
Treize stepped forwards his calm almost friendly demeanour switching instantly to the façade that Duo had occasionally referred to as the 'evil dictator' face. "Are you questioning me soldier."  
  
"Sir, no Sir." The answer came swiftly and the guards hurried out of the room.  
  
"Heero Yuy," the man repeated turning back to face the captured gundam pilot." "Pilot of the gundam 01, you have infiltrated and subsequently destroyed innumerable OZ bases, you are a terrorist, an assassin, you once blew yourself up to avoid OZ taking your gundam and you, Heero Yuy, are the reason Zechs Marquise is dead.  
  
Only years of strict training kept Heero's face its usual impassive mask as he felt what little there was of his heart break. Dead? He couldn't be dead, they'd come this far, they'd fooled the pilots, they'd... he couldn't be. 'Well why else would he say it,' the voice asked quietly in the back of his head, 'because he knows,' he answered it, 'somehow he's found out and he's trying to make me break, I wont give into him'.  
  
He decided to actively ignore the fact that if Treize Khushrenada had found out of a relationship between the two he probably would have ordered Zechs' death anyway.  
  
Treize Khushrenada studied the face of the person who had been the lover of his best friend and second in command, there was no evidence of hurting, or even the fact that he had actually acknowledged the words other that spilt- second flash of pain in the characteristically emotionless cobalt eyes. The pain was replaced almost instantly by a cold mask as Treize almost saw the shutters protecting Heero Yuy's heart slam down and he realised that already he was doubting seeing the flash of vulnerability in what many of his soldiers secretly regarded as a robot posing as a human.  
  
"Zechs was a traitor." The short matter-of-fact sentence garnered a minuscule flash of what could be perceived as interest upon the part of his captive as an eyebrow arched at him and the unasked question hung in the air 'so how was that my fault?'  
  
"Zechs was loyal to Oz and myself to a fault, there was only one thing he would have turned traitor for and that was love." He paused, "much to my chagrin _my_ 'perfect soldier' fell in love with the enemy, and not only the enemy but you. He couldn't be allowed to live as I'm sure you understand, the OZ organisation has no more space for traitors than yours does. I believe that I'm correct in my assumption that the other pilots do not know of your loyalties." His silence confirmed what Treize had already suspected, they had not told anyone, although, he did doubt the complete ignorance of the other pilots, they were far from stupid, all of them, no matter how good Heero and Zechs had gotten at hiding their relationship if he could find out there was no doubt the _gundam pilots_ could.  
  
He paused, "I trust you know of his true heritage?" For that question he was sure that if pilot 01 held the same temperaments as 02 then he would have gotten a 'Well duh!' as an answer but, as it was, he was dealing with 01 and so the only response he got to his question was a second eyebrow arched to match the first.  
  
"Everything Milliardo has ever done has been for love, love for his family, love for his kingdom, love for Earth and now, love for you."  
  
"I asked him about it," he continued, "Zechs confirmed that he loved you when he said he would die for you, when he..."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" The question cut through Treize's little monologue and he blinked at the pilot. "I mean," Heero continued, "the talking to the prisoner before hand seems to be a Bond villain cliché as opposed to a strategy."  
  
"James Bond villain? One of Mr. Maxwell's crazes no doubt but I'm afraid I have no intention of telling you my plans Mr. Yuy, I merely wish for you to understand the situation perfectly. That and the fact that, I confess, I wished to meet with the person who was responsible for the majority of the destruction that OZ has endured. Although I believe that while I am honoured to meet such a fine warrior as yourself it will be even more of an honour to be the one to ensure that you never bother OZ again. Goodbye Heero Yuy."  
  
With that Treize Khushrenada pulled a gun out of the holster he wore, aimed and pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed round the room, loud and harsh, there was no doubt that any listening and most who weren't trying would have heard the noise. There was no sound of running feet though, Treize's rule was total and tales of his wrath towards those who disobeyed him were told to new recruits as horror stories, no one would enter the room without his permission and none would question the events inside.  
  
Heero Yuy blinked as the bullet sailed over his head to embed itself in the wall. Treize holstered his gun and Heero knew that there was little to no chance that he had missed. Treize Khushrenada wasn't just a rich playboy; Before he had taken over OZ he had been a Specials soldier, Specials soldiers weren't people who missed, especially at this range.  
  
Treize holstered the gun and nodded to the stunned young man softly with a slight smile. "I'm giving you your life back Heero Yuy," he explained, "you are now dead, in the eyes of OZ and soon the rest of the world, there will soon be an official death certificate, it has already been drawn up, all it needs to make it official is the signature of a coroner and my own signature both of which can be easily taken care of, all the pictures of you and your fellow pilots have been erased from the computers and most of my officers who have seen you are now dead due to the 'soldier see, soldier die' philosophy you pilots seem to have adopted. You, as well as Zechs Marquise, are dead, for the second time in your career as a terrorist I understand."  
  
He moved behind Heero and unlocked the handcuffs holding the pilot in place before handing him a scrap of paper with an address on, "Zechs is waiting for you there and I can promise you that the war will be over within a week, I will be surrendering but still, neither of you could have ever lived as yourselves, even in a world of peace, both of you will be remembered as two of the greatest soldiers of all time who sacrificed their lives to bring about the end of the war, you will be remembered and will become legends."  
  
"Why?" The one word question whose answer held so much meaning didn't faze the general as Heero watched his face twist in a self-reproaching grimace as the answer came:  
  
"Love and the chance to see someone I love find the sort of happiness he never could with me."  
  
"You, love him." The statement fell from Heero Yuy's lips before he could stop it.  
  
Treize didn't answer as he stepped towards Heero Yuy and held out his hand. Heero looked it, it was the hand of a man who had tricked him into killing Noventa, Ventei and so many others, it was the hand of the man who had given up everything for his best friend, the man he loved, all the time knowing that he would never be loved by him in return. Decision made Heero held out his own hand and shook Treize's.  
  
As they pulled away Treize moved to show Heero the passage out of the cell and began to explain the layout of the tunnels the gundam pilot would be escaping through. Heero nodded and made to leave before Treize caught his arm causing him to start slightly.  
  
"Take care of him for me Heero," Treize whispered softly.  
  
Unable to say anything Heero simply nodded and started to make his way out of the building towards his new home, his new life and Zechs Marquise.  
  
**Owari**  
  
A/N That was a sad ending, well for Treize anyway, review and tell me if I should write a happy ending for him in a sequel. Please review; you wouldn't want him to be miserable forever, would you and please tell me who you want to see him end up with, I'm deliberating between Wufei and Quatre. 


End file.
